


To Us, Who Have to Endure

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Canon - Manga, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hiding, Hope vs. Despair, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Spade Kingdom Arc (Black Clover), Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They couldn’t hide in the dark forever.
Relationships: Mimosa Vermillion/Yuno
Kudos: 18





	To Us, Who Have to Endure

No matter how long she can keep herself occupied, try not to think about what was to come, Mimosa could still hear the explosions.

Even in the corridor, a torchlight breaking through the darkness, she saw the blood on her hands. She could still see her friends fall to the ground, hear the enemies' mocking laughter.

Command spells roared and cracked like thunder, piercing the ground over and over again, much like how her heart drummed in her chest.

To think this was just the beginning of the war against the Spade Kingdom, no, the Dark Triad.

"Do…do you think it'll all be over soon?" Mimosa whispered, looking over at Yuno, who stood in front of her, his back towards her.

The doorway before them led to the outside, to more bloodshed and unspoken vengeance. They couldn't hide in the dark forever, to be blissfully unaware, when they know so much more now.

His mind spun with so many questions he needed answered. Who he was, his family, who he had become, and how he could fix everything, it was all a weight on his shoulders.

But if he tried to speak, no sound would come out.

That was why he had to press on.

He had to, for himself, his family, his friends, for her.

Yuno turned around and to face Mimosa, his eyes narrowed.

"It will, I promise," he replied, the silence burning between them.


End file.
